My Love For Them
by KumikoSaitou
Summary: Spoilers! What if Madara hadn't taken the Kyuubi out of Kushina's body? What if everything would've gone well? What would have happened? What would Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, feel? My first story, please be nice! It's short, but oh well...:


Okay,this is my story but as you can see there are words and letters missing and i don't know why!if you have an idea as to why this is happening please tell me!

and i changed the story a bit because i wasn't happy with it so here it is!

the song is "Father's Lullaby" by Kenneth Kaurasi.

* * *

„I'LL KILL YOU!"

I winced at the threat but didn't remove my hands from the very big stomach of my wife.I knew that Kushina Uzumaki would be able to kill me,but wouldn' least that was what I hoped.

Under my hands I could feel Kyuubi raging and trying to break free.I concentrated mainly on not letting that would be a catastrophe for me and the entire village which I loved so dearly.

In the meantime Kushina shouted more profanities at -sama and Taji were trying their best to get the child faster out of Kushina's Body.

Kyuubi raged harder and I concentrated more.

_'Naruto,get out!And Kyuubi,you stay where you are!'_

And then suddenly I could hear the cry of an infant.I looked at Taji who held a small bundle with a head poking out of it.

„Congratulations,a healthy baby boy!"

I was so overcome with feelings and love that I didn't really care that tears were running down my face.I smiled my trade mark grin and laughed.

„Haha,look at me I'm a father!"

Taji held Naruto near Kushina's smiled.

„Naruto.I finally get to meet you."

I allowed myself a moment more to watch my son and wife,but then I turned calm and serious again.

„Kushina I know you're exhausted from birth but we've gotta get Kyuubi completely sealed!"

She moaned once and mumbled „Right..."

* * *

Everything went was fully sealed and Kushina was alright,although she was tired.

I brought Kushina and Naruto to our fell asleep,so I laid her in our bed.I sat on the bed and watched her for a moment.I really loved gave me everything I ever wanted,she made me into the Hokage and now she gave me a son.I felt like my heart would burst from all the love I felt.I wanted to scream and hug and kiss her 'til the end of time.

But I didn't do that,I settled for giving her a kiss on the forehead and then walking to Naruto's Room.

It was painted orange,Kushina said that was her favourite colour when she was she said that would be the favourite colour of our child.I didn't mind,even though the orange was a bit dazzling.I wouldn't have dared to protest anyway,Kushina had had very bad moodswings and was pretty scary when she was angry – or sad for that matter.

I gripped the bar of the crib and looked down onto my eyes were closed and his tiny fists were gripping the air near his looked so small and fragile that I was afraid to touch him,scared he would disappear.I smiled subconsciously.

A weird feeling swell in my chest.I couldn't tell what it was,but it felt good.A bit like the love I had for Kushina,but different.

Suddenly,Naruto opened his eyes.I eyes were like a copy of my eyes,a dark cerulean blue.I knew that he would look alot like me,the small patch of blonde hair proving that.

I stretched out my hand and Naruto gripped my finger with his tiny fist.I was surprised how strong his grip would be a strong shinobi,that I knew smile grew wider.

He then made a happy gurgling sound and laughed.I Kushina would have been here she would „Awww" and talk to Naruto in that weird language women always talked to course I didn't do that.

It was kinda weird how you could love someone even though you don't know a damn thing about that person.I guessed that only parents can feel this way.

Naruto yawned and closed his eyes he was asleep.I figured it was time for me to go to bed then I felt how sore and exhausted I was.I looked at Naruto a last time,then turned around and walked to my bedroom.I changed clothes and got into the bed next to Kushina,who snuggled in her sleep closer to me.I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.I laid my head next to hers and closed my eyes for tonight.

* * *

I was brutally awakened by the shrill cry of an turned over,mumbled something incomprehensible and got back to sleep.I wondered how she could do that,Naruto was really loud!

I sighed and stood up,rubbing the sleep out of my was almost morning,the birds were chirping and it was getting lighter outside.

I walked to Naruto's the room his cry was louder than in our bedroom and i slightly definitely had some strong lungs,that was sure.

Standing beside his crib I saw his tear-stained face and I reached out and hesitantly lifted him out of it.I feared I would drop him,but almost instinctively I formed my arms in the right form and supported his didn't stop crying,so I tried rocking him a little wails got softer but didn't cease.I pondered what to I got a thought.

_Soft Touch_

_Cold Feet_

_The Warmth of your Smile_

_Blue Eyes_

_Could this be_

_My beautiful child_

Throughout my singing he slowly calmed down and blinked at he yawned.

_And I love you_

_Oh I love you_

_As long as this Heart beats_

_Lullaby _

_Lullaby_

_Lullaby_

I was asleep again and snored quietly.I chuckled at that and gently layed him back into his a voice startled me and I turned around.

„Who would've thought that of the Mighty Hokage."

Kushina stood at the doorframe,leaning slightly against it and smiled at me.I walked over to her.

I grinned and responded: „Well,who would've thought that the Tomboy Kushina will ever get married and have a child."

She punched me in the shoulder and I said „Oww!"

„Don't get cocky,Mister."She smirked at me,then smiled again.

„What was that song you sang?"

I put a hand to my back in a nervous gesture and blushed a little.

„Well,I heard Fugaku singing it once to Itachi when he was little and it worked so I thought why not try...and it's very fitting too."

Kushina smiled wider and put her arms around my neck.

„That's very sweet of you."

I put my hands on her waist.

„Yeah,sometimes I can be sweet."

Her eyes softened a bit.

„I love you."

I pulled her closer and whispered „I love you too."

Our lips met in an innocent kiss full of love.

A bird chirped loudly outside the window and slightly startled us.

„We should get back to bed and get some sleep." Kushina said,took my hand and lead me back to our bedroom.


End file.
